A right pyramid with a square base has total surface area 432 square units.  The area of each triangular face is half the area of the square face. What is the volume of the pyramid in cubic units?
Answer: Let $ABCD$ be the base of the pyramid and let $P$ be the pyramid's apex.

[asy]

import three;

triple A = (0,0,0);

triple B = (1,0,0);

triple C = (1,1,0);

triple D = (0,1,0);

triple P = (0.5,0.5,1);

draw(B--C--D--P--B);

draw(P--C);

draw(B--A--D,dashed);

draw(P--A,dashed);

label("$A$",A,NW);

label("$B$",B,W);

label("$C$",C,S);

label("$D$",D,E);

label("$P$",P,N);

triple F= (0.5,0.5,0);

triple M=(B+C)/2;

draw(P--F--M,dashed);

draw(P--M);

label("$F$",F,S);

label("$M$",M,SW);

[/asy]

Let $F$ be the center of the square base and $M$ be the midpoint of an edge of the square, as shown.  There are four triangular faces, each with area half the area of the square face.  So, the total surface area of the pyramid is 3 times the area of the square face.  Therefore, the area of the square face is $432/3=144$ square units, which means that each side of the square has length 12.

Since the area of the triangle is half the area of the square, we have $(BC)(PM)/2 = 72$, so $(BC)(PM) = 144$, which means $PM = 144/12 = 12$.  Since $F$ is the center of the square base, we have $FM = 6$, so $PF = \sqrt{12^2 - 6^2} = 6\sqrt{3}$.  Finally, the volume of the pyramid is \[\frac{[ABCD]\cdot PF}{3} = \frac{144\cdot 6\sqrt{3}}{3} = \boxed{288\sqrt{3}}.\]